Jazmines y Recuerdos
by Martu Pereyra
Summary: En el día de San Valentín, Draco Malfoy recuerda a la única mujer a la que amó en su vida y desea que, algún día, vuelvan a encontrarse. Éste fic participa en el reto #24: "Día de los Enamorados", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


Jazmines y Recuerdos

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 _Éste fic participa en el reto #24: "Día de los Enamorados", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

Me agacho y contemplo el cúmulo de jazmines que se halla enfrente de mí. Su aroma me hace cerrar los ojos, y, por un instante, te visualizo ahí mismo, al lado mío. Tus flores favoritas.

Siento una punzada de dolor en la espalda que me hace volver a la realidad. Recientemente vengo padeciendo de algunos problemas en la columna vertebral, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo la medimaga la última vez que me atendió, con expresión preocupada. _"Señor Malfoy, debe tomar sus medicaciones y usar la faja constantemente. También sería adecuado que adquiera un colchón ortopédico, teniendo en cuenta su condición"_. Su voz sonaba como un regaño, y me acordé de ti.

Me acordé de cuando me mirabas, con los brazos en jarras, cuando te dabas cuenta de que no hacía caso a las instrucciones del Doctor Reynolds, el neumonólogo, y salía al jardín en pleno invierno sin abrigarme la garganta. _"Draco…"_ , me decías, en un tono que sonaba a advertencia. El mismo que usabas con Scorpius y con Josephine cuando hacían algo que no debían.

Sin embargo, amaba desafiarte. No había cosa que me resultase más apasionante que observar tus hermosos ojos mieles oscureciéndose de frustración al tener aquellos agudos debates en la biblioteca, cuando descubría que había algo que, para variar, no conocías y yo sí. Incluso en nuestros años de Hogwarts, las épocas en las que nuestra relación era de una acérrima enemistad, disfrutaba molestarte, aunque no haya elegido las mejores maneras de hacerlo ―mi nariz fracturada cuando me diste aquel puñetazo en tercero lo demuestra, al igual que las amargas lágrimas que derramaste la primera vez que te llamé _sangre sucia_. Cuando me lo contaste mi corazón se rompió un poco―.

Al mirar atrás, pienso en cómo demonios terminamos juntos, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo siquiera concebir haber pasado mis días al lado de otra mujer. A pesar de que tuve novias anteriormente, y tú estuviste con la comadreja ―aunque te molesta que le llame así, lo haré de cualquier forma porque daría cualquier cosa por volver a ver tu ceño fruncido y tus labios apretados entre sí, formando una línea recta―, nunca sentí absolutamente nada siquiera cercano a lo que fue estar contigo.

Me acompañaste durante casi toda mi vida, siempre a mi lado, fiel y valiente, como la leona que eres. Me apretaste la mano cuando me caí del tejado y me fracturé cuatro costillas; te quedaste toda la noche como un centinela, sin parpadear, vigilándome para que nada ocurra; me diste dos hijos maravillosos, que son las personas excelentes que son gracias a ti, porque ambos sabemos que yo he hecho muchas cosas por las cuales no estoy muy orgulloso; me miraste a los ojos y, contra todo pronóstico, levantaste la manga de mi sweater y, tras observar aquella marca que me hizo aquel demonio que te atormentó, tanto a ti como a tu familia, y a muchísima gente del Mundo Mágico, la besaste y me dijiste que amabas cada parte de mí, y eso incluía cada error que había cometido; me mostraste cada una de tus cicatrices, incluso aquel _"Sangre Sucia"_ grabado a fuego en tu brazo, que nunca terminó de cerrarse, hecha por mi propia tía, y me susurraste, con la voz algo quebrada, que cada una de nuestras cicatrices y nuestras heridas son las que indican que, a pesar de haber sufrido en el pasado, sobrevivimos, y eso es lo que nos hace ser quienes somos ahora, y que de eso nunca había que avergonzarse; me acompañaste durante aquella incómoda cena en Malfoy Manor, cuando les anunciamos a mis padres nuestro compromiso, y me consolaste cuando nos echaron, a gritos, de la mansión, a pesar de que en tus ojos se notaba que las palabras que te habían dirigido te dolieron; me tomaste del brazo y me guiaste hacia el Londres _muggle_ , enseñándome, con paciencia, todo lo que los no-magos pueden hacer.

Te tuve a mi lado desde el primer momento, cuando éramos estudiantes de Ley Mágica. Realmente no sé cúando fue que finalmente acepté que tenía sentimientos por ti, que cada vez que Weasley te esperaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, algo se cerraba en mi pecho. Tampoco recuerdo bien cómo llegamos a llevarnos de manera decente. Si la memoria no me falla ―y es algo que me ocurre recurrentemente: cumplir noventa y cinco años no es algo fácil―, fue cuando hicimos aquel larguísimo trabajo de Fundamentos de la Economía Mágica, en el cual nos emparejaron por el excelente desempeño académico de ambos. Te recuerdo con la melena castaña llena de bucles que caían por tu espalda, que había suplantado a aquel indomable cabello que tenías en nuestros años de escolaridad, un montículo de libros de considerable tamaño, y el espantoso sweater que te había hecho Molly Weasley, con la combinación de colores más extraña que he visto ―y eso es mucho decir―. Te acercaste a mí, suspiraste como si no te quedara remedio, y dijiste _"Bueno, Malfoy, supongo que debemos hacer ambos un esfuerzo para no matarnos mientras hacemos esto"_.

Honestamente, no nos costó a ninguno de los dos. A pesar de que al principio estábamos algo reticentes y recelosos, y nos soltábamos algunos insultos de vez en cuando, al finalizar la primera semana ya te reías de mis comentarios sardónicos. Y yo continuaba haciéndolos, porque tu risa era tan melodiosa, y tus ojos se iluminaban y se entrecerraban de una manera adorable. Ahí fue el comienzo de nuestra amistad.

Sin embargo, a Weasley no le gustaba. Los meses pasaban, y cada vez que llegaba a tu apartamento y estaba yo hacía un ataque de histeria, comenzaba a gritar y a bufar incontrolablemente.

Si hay algo que amo de ti son tus ojos. Mieles, casi de una tonalidad dorada, enmarcados por largas pestañas, tan expresivos como una ventana directa a tu alma. Y era por eso que, al escuchar aquellos gritos de Weasley, mirarte a los ojos era una tortura. Se cristalizaban y se llenaban de lágrimas, y tu cuerpo se encogía ante él, como una niña asustada. Fue por eso que un día tuve que interferir. El día en que nuestra amistad acabó.

Yo notaba mis nacientes sentimientos hacia ti. Cuando te miraba, pensaba que no había persona ni objeto más bello en el mundo. Escucharte hacer comentarios inteligentes, pegarme un pescozón y poner los ojos en blanco, acompañados por un _"¡Eres imposible, Malfoy!"_ , mientras agitabas incesantemente las manos, cuando hacía algo que te molestaba, era lo que me llenaba de alegría y me hacía sonreír. Observaba tu cabello cayendo sobre la mesa del comedor mientras escribías frenéticamente con tu letra, tan perfecta y cuidada, y sentía unas inusitadas ganas de enredar mis dedos allí. Cuando estabas distraída, te observaba, analizando cada facción, cada lunar, cada pequeña peca que surcaba tu rostro. Y es por eso que, a pesar de que intenté contenerme, un día las cosas fueron demasiado lejos.

" _¡Eres una idiota, Hermione! ¿No te das cuenta de que éste parásito elitista lo único que hace es utilizarte para obtener buenas calificaciones? ¡Todo el disparate que tanto te empeñas en llamar "amistad" se va a acabar en cuanto obtenga precisamente lo que quiera, ¿o acaso no te das cuenta de esto tampoco?!"_ , había dicho, casi arrinconándote contra la pared. Ni siquiera esperaba a que me vaya, supongo que para intentar intimidarme. Pero, al verte allí, tan frágil, temblando como una hoja, y sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me levanté, tirando la silla al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido.

Ambos se sobresaltaron con la caída del objeto, dándose vuelta a mirar. A zancadas, me acerqué. Le pegué un puñetazo con toda la fuerza que tenía a la comadreja, sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar el ruido del tabique al fracturarse, y le grité que si realmente yo tuviera lo que quería, lo que deseaba, te tendría a ti, pero que me tenía que conformar con ser tu amigo y ver cómo la persona que debía respetarte y amarte lo único que hacía era doblegarte.

Todos los colores abandonaron tu rostro. El de Weasley también. Antes de que ambos dijeran algo, me di vuelta y me fui.

Estuviste casi cuatro meses sin hablarme. En la universidad, me pasabas por al lado como si no existiera. Nos dividimos las partes del trabajo. Mientras que, al formarse nuestra amistad, habíamos comenzado a sentarnos juntos, te fuiste a otro lugar, al lado de una muchacha cuyo nombre no sabía. Lucías cansada, sin fuerzas. Tu piel estaba algo cetrina, tu larga y hermosa melena siempre recogida en un moño y usabas combinaciones monócromas en tu vestimenta.

Sin embargo, un lluvioso sábado de marzo sentí un golpe en mi puerta. Al abrirlo, te vi a ti. Me miraste, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y te lanzaste a mi cuello. Te abracé con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo que el alma me volvía al cuerpo, que nuevamente tenía una razón para vivir. En mi oído, susurraste dos palabras que nunca voy a olvidar.

 _Te amo._

El resto, como tú sabes, fue historia.

Desde aquel sábado nunca volvimos a separarnos. Siempre de la mano, recorrimos el mundo, explorando nuevos lugares. Nos graduamos de la universidad, y ambos comenzamos a trabajar en el Ministerio. Tú, mi bella y algo terca defensora de las criaturas mágicas, lo primero que hiciste fue proponer un proyecto de ley para mejorar las condiciones de vida de los elfos domésticos. Y, a pesar de que en Hogwarts me parecía una estupidez, el brillo en tus ojos era incomparable. Te ayudé a elaborar panfletos que repartías para mantener informados a los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia sobre tu idea. Incluso salimos en _El Profeta_ , sonrientes, con sendas insignias de _**"¡Exigimos protección para las criaturas domésticas!"**_. Aquel día, me preguntaste cómo diantres podía ser que yo, Draco Malfoy, máximo exponente de la pureza racial en épocas pasadas, podía posar junto a ti defendiendo los derechos de aquellos a quienes había maltratado durante tanto tiempo en el diario más leído del Londres Mágico. Recuerdo que te miré fijamente y te dije _"Porque te amo, Hermione. Y porque gracias a ti soy una mejor persona, y te mereces ser feliz"._

Dos años más tarde, te llevé, para el Día de San Valentín, a Islandia. Me habías dicho que soñabas con ver la aurora boreal, y, mientras observabas con alucinación aquel maravilloso espectáculo, saqué del bolsillo de mi abrigo un anillo, y te pedí que seas mi esposa. Cuando comenzaste a llorar y me dijiste que sí con una abrumadora emoción, me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, y todavía guardo las portadas de los diarios sensacionalistas que ponían, junto a una foto nuestra, un enorme titular que decía: _**"¡HEROÍNA DE GUERRA SE CASA CON UN MORTÍFAGO REDIMIDO!"**_. Al verte caminando hacia el altar, con tu vestido blanco y hermoso, elegante, mágica, supe, con claridad, que nunca más podría ser feliz si no era a tu lado. Si cierro los ojos, todavía puedo evocar tu recuerdo, tu paso grácil y aquella sonrisa que parecía iluminar todo el lugar. Eres tan hermosa, Hermione.

El septiembre siguiente, llegué a nuestro hogar y lo único que escuché era silencio. Me figuré que estarías leyendo un libro en el jardín, como solías hacerlo todas las tardes cálidas, pero, al llegar al comedor, allí estabas. Tenías los ojos anegados en lágrimas y una ancha sonrisa en el rostro. Al verme, saltaste a mis brazos, con tal ímpetu que me hizo tambalear. _"¡Vamos a ser padres!"_ , gritaste. Mi corazón comenzó a latir, desbocado, y te abracé fuerte contra mi cuerpo, llorando a la par tuya.

Nueve meses después llegó nuestro primer pequeño milagro. Habíamos concedido que, si era niña, el nombre lo elegirías tú. Si era niño, me tocaba a mí. Scorpius llegó al mundo un veinte de junio, tras doce horas de dolorosa labor de parto. Recuerdo que te observaba y pensaba que realmente eras la mujer más valiente que había visto en mi vida. A pesar del dolor, a pesar de los gritos, lograste dar a luz a nuestro pequeño. Al salir, Scorpius rompió en llanto. Nosotros no tardamos en unirnos.

Scorpius siempre fue un calco mío: el cabello platinado, la piel pálida y los ojos grises. Pero había algo en él que denotaba que era tu hijo: aquella chispa de determinación en sus ojos. A los dos años y medio, ya había comenzado a leer. Recuerdo que, todas las noches, te sentabas en su cama y le leías _"Historia de Hogwarts"_. Él te observaba, como anonadado, ávido por conocer más.

Y, como rememorando el día en el que te propuse matrimonio, un 14 de febrero, cuando Scorpius tenía dos años, anunciaste que tendríamos otro bebé. El pecho se me llenó de alegría, pensando en que íbamos a darle a nuestros hijos lo que mis padres nunca pudieron darme: cariño, amor y satisfacción.

Nuestro segundo bebé fue una niña, y el nombre lo elegiste tú: Josephine, nacida el quince de noviembre. No tuviste tantos problemas durante el parto de nuestra niña. Incluso tú me dijiste que fue, al lado del de Scorpius, casi indoloro.

Josephine, a diferencia de Scorpius, tenía el cabello castaño, como tú. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, idénticos a los de mi madre. Pero, mientras que los de mi madre transmitían frialdad, los de Josephine tenían el mismo fulgor que el de Scorpius.

A pesar de que nuestra familia no era perfecta, y tenía sus altibajos, nuestra vida fue feliz. Nos quedábamos los cuatro en el jardín, observando las nubes y formando distintos dibujos con ellas; cocinábamos galletas y leíamos. Ambos niños fueron a Hogwarts: Scorpius fue sorteado en Gryffindor y Josephine, en Ravenclaw. Como no podía ser de otra manera, ambos fueron Prefectos y Premios Anuales de sus respectivos años.

Y, cada vez que recuerdo esto, mirando nuestra vida en retrospectiva, pienso en que, sin ti, nada de esto podría haber ocurrido. Me enseñaste a amar, me cambiaste el paradigma de la vida en tantas cosas que no puedes siquiera imaginar. Me hiciste ver que siempre se puede encontrar la luz, a pesar de haber vivido toda tu infancia y adolescencia sumido en la profunda oscuridad. Me diste amor, me hiciste sentir vivo.

Crecimos, y junto a nosotros lo hicieron nuestros hijos. Sé que estás muy orgullosa de ellos, Hermione. Todos nuestros nietos están ya en la universidad, excepto Connie, que trabaja de pocionista y está embarazada. ¡En solamente cinco meses seremos bisabuelos! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Al ver a Scorpius y a Josephine con sus respectivas familias, dándoles todo el amor que nosotros les inculcamos, siento un cóctel de emociones. Me siento extremadamente complacido de que pudimos darles una buena vida, y de que ellos también lo hicieron con nuestros nietos y con sus respectivas parejas, pero al mismo tiempo me hace echarte de menos incluso más.

Miro nuevamente los jazmines. Con manos temblorosas, dejo la última carta que te escribí, hace ya un día. En el sobre se lee _**"¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!"**_ , y pienso en que ya han pasado tres catorce de febrero sin tenerte a mi lado. Sin poder mirar aquellos hermosos rasgos, que ni siquiera las arrugas podían ocultar. Aquellos bucles que ya se habían vuelto grises y que te habías cortado hasta el mentón. Sin poder leer un libro juntos, sin poder besarte la frente y decirte cuánto te amo.

Te amo, y te voy a amar hasta el día en que mi corazón deje de latir, hasta que mi alma parta hacia donde quiera que estés tú y podamos volvar a estar juntos. Sé que lo haremos, Hermione. Porque no importan todos los obstáculos que hemos sorteado para estar uno al lado del otro, no importa cuánto se haya opuesto mi familia a que sea un "traidor a la sangre", no importa que tú estés allí y yo esté aquí. Te amo, con cada respiración, con cada latido, con cada fibra de mi ser. No hay una parte de mí que no te ame. Que no mire al cielo cada noche, cierre los ojos y te imagine, con aquel vestido blanco, caminando hacia el altar. Te amo, y cada vez que veo a nuestros hijos, a nuestros nietos, te veo a ti allí, reflejada, con tu cabezota y tu ágil ingenio, con tu sonrisa dulce, con tus ojos iluminados de alegría. Porque no me importa que hayan pasado ya tres años desde que me desperté y allí estabas, sin respirar, sin importar todos los intentos que haya hecho de reanimarte. No me importa que, ése mismo día, el medimago me haya dicho, con tristeza en sus ojos, que has partido.

Porque miro al cielo y sé que estás ahí, sonriendo, con una copia celestial de _"Historia de Hogwarts"_ en tus manos, mirando con satisfacción todo lo que creamos. Y porque sé que me estás escuchando. Porque sé que, mientras yo viva, tú siempre estarás aquí. Porque eres parte de mí. Porque eres la fuerza que mueve mi pecho para respirar, que bombea sangre hacia mi corazón. Eres mi ángel, eres mi luz en los días oscuros. Y, siempre que siento que te extraño, que extraño tu calor en mi pecho al abrazarme, los pescozones que me soltabas, el _"¡Draco, hace ya más de sesenta años que estamos juntos y sigues siendo imposible!"_ , cierro los ojos y te recuerdo con aquel vestido.

Miro una última vez en dirección a los jazmines y a la tarjeta, apoyados en aquella fría lápida que contiene tu nombre, te deseo un feliz Día de San Valentín, y sonrío.

Porque sé que, donde quiera que estés, me has escuchado.

Y eso es todo lo que necesito.

* * *

¡Uff! Bueno, aquí está mi entrada al reto. ¡Espero que les haya gustado, y me disculpo de antemano si les resulta muy triste o muy denso!

¡Sería muy amable si podrían dejar su _review_ , ya que estos me motivan a continuar escribiendo!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, y ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín muy, pero muy adelantado!

 **Martu :)**


End file.
